The present invention relates to an optical reader which transports a medium and optically reads the medium, a control method of the optical reader, and a computer-readable recording medium.
In general, an optical reader such as a scanner device which is connected with a host computer stores an image obtained by reading an original document in a buffer memory, and sends the image stored in the buffer memory to the host computer after the original document is completely read (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-284191
In this regard, the transport and reading of a recording paper (medium) for scanning can be performed in a forward or backward direction, and in either case, data processing is possible.
However, in an optical reader in the related art, it is necessary that a scanning direction is set in advance using a control command regardless of the current position of the recording paper.
Thus, for example, in the case of backward direction scanning, if forward direction scanning is designated by a control command although a reading target position is close to an image reading sensor (for example, CIS: Contact Image Sensor), it is necessary for the paper to be considerably pulled back once before a scanning operation, which unnecessarily lengthens a paper transport time, thereby lowering throughput.